The Glue That Held Kinkow Together
by braykaylaparkoola
Summary: - This is a one shot. Opinions? Should I turn it into a story? xoxo BRAYKAYLAPARKOOLA.


**A One Shot. I could make this into a story or continue it. Opinions needed. Read the Authors note at the bottom for more info.**

* * *

**Mason's POV**

He was a good kid, that Brady. I miss him. Alot. I know I'm a man and that, but - I can see what Mikayla sees in him. Those Hazel Eyes, That Raven Hair. He was a cute kid.

You See, Mikayla told me what she thought of Brady. She Missed Him. She wanted him. She Loved Him. Nothing has been the same since some three months ago, when he left. Brady was the glue that held Kinkow together.

Even the villagers missed Brady. Every 14th May, There was a 'Brady Day'. They missed him.

Nobody missed Brady more, than my own daughter. Mikayla would weep and grief every night. She missed that sparkle in his eye, his hair and that innocence about him. Brady was more than just the 'King Of Kinkow'. Brady was the glue that held Kinkow together.

Brady to me, was immature, goofy with a tinge of selfishness. But behind all that, was a kid that was passionate, caring, truthful and honest. I remember when I first met him, back when I had an afro. Ah, The Good Old Days. Even Then. Brady was the cutest little kid you've ever seen. He was energetic and always full of adventures. He was very talkive, that Brady.

I remember the day he left. He left us. Mikayla, Boomer, Lanny and I. He Left. And Behind Him, Little Did He Know It, Was a Trail Of Broken Hearts. I stood strong and tough, but really, along with the others, I was breaking. It Hurt. Brady was the glue that held Kinkow together.

I remember the Elders, they said Brady wasn't a king of legend. When I heard that, I couldn't hear any more. Mikayla and Boomer, they had tears in their eyes. I want him back. He wasn't just 'a king'. He was a King Of Legend. Obviously not to the elders.

I can hear, Mount Spew at night. It's saying that the storm that bought Boz to us, was not to keep Boomer from going after Brady, but to keep Brady in. Mount Spew Cries At Night. Join the Club ..

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

Not a day goes past, where I don't think about my brother. I would be sitting with Boz and he would fall off the throne or something. Then I would hear that all too familiar "Oh My!". I miss him I really do. Brady was the glue that held Kinkow together.

I can't say anymore. I will vomit. I can't live without my brother. It's too hard. I have to stop now, I have to ..

THIS IS TOO HARD!

Brady was the glue that held Kinkow together ..

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

That Raven Hair, It's beautiful. Those Hazel Eyes, I dream of them. Sometimes I wish that I could go back in time, just admit to Candace my feelings for him. I need him. Sometimes I swear, I can hear that all too familar laugh. Sometimes, I just sit and think, No - Dream about his return. I love him. He's the one I love most.

He was a King Of Legend. He needs to come back. Sometimes I spend ages on Instagram/Facebook/Twitter and search Brady's Possible usernames. Maybe then I could contact him and convince him that he was wanted, that he was a part of us. That he was the glue that held kinkow together.

Nothing can compare to his innocent face. The other day, I saw his trademark blue plaid shirt. I sleep with it now. It has his scent. That Beautiful Scent. It is as close as I will ever get, to being with the love of my life.

There was that one time, when I saw this little kitten. It was black - No, Raven it was! Oh How, it reminded me of Brady. It had his raven hair, his personality and his hazel eyes. I just ran. I didn't wanted to be reminded of Brady. I just wanted him to be with me. Brady was the glue that held kinkow together.

_Brady was the glue that held Kinkow together._

No, No He Wasn't! He was the foundation of the earth. He was the gravity of the world. My world. Brady is my world, nothing less.

_**I love him.**_

* * *

_**Hey Guys! This is just a one shot but if you would like I could write about how Lanny and Muhamma felt. I could also develop this into a story! Press Review and tell me your opinions! xoxox**_

_**BrayKaylaParkoola.**_


End file.
